Tes yeux si bleu
by RoseNoir10
Summary: Puis-je poser deux questions ? La première est qui va s'occuper de lui ? Parce que je ne connais personne qui voudra s'occuper d'un enfant Uzumaki. La deuxième est comment ce fait-il qu'il ne te lâche pas d'un centimètre alors qu'il devait être à proximité d'un de ses parents quand tu les a tué ?


**Bonjour à tous!**

**Non ce n'est pas la suite de ''Mon premier amour'', mais j'y travaille donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant! j'avais l'idée dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps après avoir vu l'image qui illustre cette fic...**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas... Triste réalité...**

**Noté M, pas pour ce chapitre mais pour le prochain (c'est un Two-shoot)**

**bonne lecture et veuillez me pardonner mes fautes d'orthographes...**

* * *

Bleu.

C'était la première chose qui m'interpella dans tout ce paysage imprégner par la couleur rouge du sang. Tout autour de moi n'était que désespoir, souffrance et mort. Alors, comment quelque chose de si beau, de si innocent que ses yeux bleus pouvaient se trouver ici ?

J'étais dans une maison, plus précisément dans une chambre d'enfant. Même avec comme seule lumière filtré par les rideaux le lampadaire de la rue, je pouvais distinguer que les murs étaient orange. Contre le mur en face de la porte se trouvait un petit lit à barreau avec des draps verts et orange en dessous de la fenêtre. Sur la gauche était une petite commode blanche, au-dessus de celle-ci se trouvait un cadre photo représentant un homme aux cheveux en épis blond, les yeux bleus, la peau claire et un sourire timide vers l'objectif. À ses côtés une femme rousse dont quelques mèches étaient retenues par deux petites barrettes, la peau matte, ses yeux gris violet ne regardaient pas vers l'appareille mais, vers le centre de la photo avec un grand sourire aux lèvres montrant tout son amour au bébé dans ses bras. Celui-ci blond aux yeux bleu comme son père, la peau de sa mère et trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues les faisant ressembler à des moustaches.

Cette même femme rousse, ayant l'air si heureuse et comblé, se trouvait maintenant gisant par terre, morte, parmi plusieurs jouets éparpillés, une flaque de son sang grandissante plus le temps passait. Sur le mur orange se trouvait des projections ensanglanté. Ainsi que sur les joues moustachus de l'enfant dans son lit, n'ayant pas plus de six ans, aux yeux si grand et si bleu.

C'est même yeux qui ne quittaient pas les miens, malgré le masque d'ANBU représentant un corbeau.

Mon souffle était encore un peu ératique de ma bataille précédente, mon corps entier était recouvert de sueur, ma jambe droite était poisseuse de sang du à une coupure au niveau de la cuisse, mon plastron était recouvert d'éraflure de kunai.

Je tenais encore fermement le katana qui m'avais servi à retiré la vie de l'homme blond dans le salon au rez-de-chaussé et à la femme rousse dans la chambre de l'enfant. Enfant que j'étais venu tuer initialement.

Ma mission étant d'éliminer le descendant de la petite fille du démon renard Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto, allant être potentiellement incontrôlable en grandissant. Ayant déjà tué ses parents, Namikaze Minato et Uzumaki Kushina, il ne me restais plus que lui et je pourrais rentré chez moi. Et puis maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de parents il fallait mieux pour lui que je l'élimine.

C'était ce que je n'arrêtais pas de me répété, en vain.

Comment pourrais-je faire du mal à un être si pur ? Comment le Conseil des Anciens avaient pu concevoir de tué un enfant juste par précaution ?

Je pris une profonde respiration et leva mon katana pour en finir une bonne foi pour toute, quand soudain, sans que je ne m'y attende, il leva ses bras et ses petites mains potelées dans ma direction m'intiment ainsi de le prendre dans mes bras.

C'était surréaliste ! Il était pointé par le bout d'un lame ensanglanté et au lieu de pleuré il demandait à être porté par l'homme qui venait d'assassiné sa mère devant ses yeux.

Et aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, j'abaissai mon arme, la remis dans son fourreau, enjamba le corps à mes pieds pour me retrouver en face du lit du petit garçon et le pris dans mes bras. Aussitôt il enveloppa ses petit bras autour de mon cou et enfoui sa tête dans ce dernier. Le tenant d'un main je ramassa un crapaud en peluche par terre pour lui tenir compagnie s'il voulait dormir en chemin. Je pris également la photo du cadre et la fourra dans la sacoche à ma jambe avant de sortir de cette pièce macabre.

Le plus vite possible avec une jambe blessé et un enfant dans les bras je descendis les escaliers menant dans le salon où était le cadavre du père. Sans m'attarder d'avantage je sortis de la maison.

Je posa la peluche que je tenais à terre me laissant les doigts libre, me permettant de faire les signes du Katon traditionnelle de la famille Uchiwa. Les signes fait je cracha la boule de feu sur la maison en face de moi la faisant immédiatement embrasé comme du petit bois. J'attendis quelques instants pour voir si la maison prenait entièrement feu. Il ne fallait laissé aucune preuve, tout devait être nettoyer. Quand ce fut vérifier je repris la peluche, resserra mon emprise sur le petit blond et commença à sauté de toit en toit. Même avec ma blessure et un poids en plus je réussi à me déplacé assez rapidement.

À peine avais-je commencé à avancer vers le centre du village, que je sens la respiration de Naruto se stabiliser m'indiquant qu'il dormait. La brise souffla doucement dans mes cheveux me provoquant un sentiment de liberté, tout était plus léger, plus doux. Le soleil se levant dans quelques heures, un parfum d'herbe fraîche et de rosé me parvint. En fermant les yeux, je pouvais m'imaginer allongé sur la plus haute colline de Konoha un après-midi de printemps.

N'ayant pas vu le temps passer, je revins brusquement à la réalité une fois arrivée devant la tour de l'Hokage, le bâtiment le plus imposant du village. Je passai les portes en bois foncé qui donnaient dans une halle circulaire éclairée de lampes murales. Je pris l'escalier, ne m'arrêtant qu'aux derniers étages, les autres n'étant que des bureaux de paperasse. Je ne fis pas attention aux deux membres de l'ANBU, qui avaient reconnu mon grade de capitaine, et poussa les portes menant à la seule pièce de l'étage : le bureau de l'hokage.

La salle était en demi-cercle, l'arrondi étant une bais vitré d'où l'on pouvait voir tout Konoha. L'hokage le cinquième, Tsunade, une des trois grands Seinin se trouvait devant. Elle était dos à moi, me faisant voir ses deux couettes blondes qui tombaient sur son manteau vert, dans son reflet je pouvais voir que ses sourcils étaient froncés sur ses yeux ambrés et elle se mordait sa lèvre inférieure peinte de rose.

Un mouvement sur le côté m'interpella. Je tournai la tête pour voir Danzo, le chef de La Racine, une branche à l'intérieur de l'ANBU. Il était brun, la peau marquée par l'âge, son seul œil visible était fermé, la moitié droite de son corps était entièrement recouverte de bandages. On aurait pu le prendre pour un vieillard avec sa canne, mais cet homme était vil et cruel, c'était l'homme qui m'avait donné la mission de tuer Uzumaki Naruto. Pourquoi écouter ses ordres plutôt que ceux de l'Hokage ? Parce qu'il avait menacé de tuer mon frère aîné, Itachi Uchiwa, et je savais

À mon grand soulagement je remarquai qu'il était entouré de deux jônin, Hatake Kakashi et Hyuga Neji. Le premier était grand, les cheveux gris malgré sa jeunesse, un masque recouvrait la moitié de son visage et son œil gauche était masqué par son bandeau frontal, cachant ainsi son Sharingan. Le second était un peu plus petit, brun les cheveux arrivants a la taille noué lâchement par un élastique, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur particulière, montrant ainsi son appartenance au clan Hyuga, Violet laiteux, prouvant qu'il était porteur du Byakugan. Ils avaient sûrement étaient choisi pour encadré Danzo à cause de leur particularité oculaire.

« Approche toi Sasuke. » demanda Tsunade en se retournant vers moi. En avançant je m'aperçus que Naruto s'était réveillé quand il resserra son emprise sur mon cou. « J'ai été mise au courant de la mission que t'avait donnée Danzo. Il sera donc condamné pour ça. » elle reporta son attention sur l'enfant. « À ce que je vois je l'ai arrêté trop tard. »

Délicatement, je le posai sur ses pieds pour avoir le champ libre, je lui donnai ensuite la peluche que je tenais toujours, mais dû me résigner à laisser ma main droite dans la sienne. Je l'observai en quête de tout signe d'émotion. La seule chose que je put discerner était de la curiosité quand il regarda Tsunade. Je grimaçai légèrement quand je vis qu'il avait toujours des éclaboussures de sang sur ses joues et son pyjama.

Je posai un genou à terre et inclinai la tête.

« Veuillez me pardonner Hokage-sama pour avoir tué Namikaze Minato, ancien quatrième Hokage et Uzumaki Kushina. Je suis prêt à recevoir ma sanction. »

Tsunade soupira d'agacement et d'épuisement.

« Relève toi Sasuke, sous quelle condition tu l'as fait, et même si tu as tué les parents de Naruto, tu ne l'as pas tué lui. Tu n'auras aucune sanction, le remords du privé de parents est déjà une punition qui te suivra à vie. »

« Comment pouvez-vous laisser vivre un monstre comme cet enfant?! Il faut le tué pour le bien du village. » Danzo s'était exprimé avec tant de dégoût et de rage, que l'envie de l'égorger m'était très forte.

Et cette envie ne fit que s'amplifier quand Naruto alla se cacher derrière mes jambes.

« C'EST ASSEZ ! » hurla Tsunade en assénant un coup de poing sur son bureau ayant pour effet de le briser en deux. « Ne dit pas un mot de plus Danzo ! »

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Brisé par Kakashi qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux Naruto depuis notre arrivée.

« Puis-je posais deux questions ? » il n'attendit pas de réponse de ma part car il enchaîna directement. « La première est qui va s'occuper de lui ? Parce que je ne connais personne qui voudra s'occuper d'un enfant Uzumaki. La deuxième est comment ce fait-il qu'il ne te lâche pas d'un centimètre alors qu'il devait être à proximité d'un de ses parents quand tu les as tué ? Il sait forcément que c'est toi l'assassin. »

Tout le monde fit la navette entre lui est moi cherchant la réponse à la question que je me posais depuis le début. Je ne voyais aucune explication. J'avais tué sa mère devant ses yeux et il ne voulait pas me rendre ma main. Même moi qui avais horreur des choses de moins de treize ans je me surprenais à ne pas être dérangé par sa présence mais plutôt réconforté, apaisé.

« Hn, qui sait. » répondis-je.

Tsunade sorti de sa contemplation en secouant la tête avant de se sortir un verre et une bouteille de saké de son tiroir de bureau cassé. Elle s'en versa un verre et le finit d'une traite.

« Je ne vois personne s'occuper de lui non plus. Le mieux serai dû placer dans l'orphelinat de Konoha. » « Je vais m'en occupé. » j'avais parlé sans que mon cerveau et ait le temps de traiter l'information correctement.

Tous parurent choqués à par Danzo qui ricana. Naruto, lui, lâcha ma main pour tirer le bord de mon haut dépassant de mon plastron m'indiquant qu'il voulait retourner dans mes bras. Je me penchai donc et le plaçai contre ma hanche gauche, préférant laisser ma cuisse droite de tout effort. Aussitôt il se stabilisa d'une main autour de ma nuque la deuxième étant occupée à triturer son crapaud.

« Mais voyons Sasuke ! Tu n'as que dix-sept ans ! » s'exclama enfin Tsunade.

« Et alors ? Quand mes parents sont mort Itachi avaient treize ans et c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour t'occuper d'un enfant de cinq ans ! Et que fera tu quand il réalisera tout ce qui s vraiment passé ? »

« Il n'est pas bête vous savait, il a tout compris. Et je ne vois pas en quoi sa sera dur de l'élever, je ne suis plus un gamin, je suis un ninja, les ninjas quittent le monde merveilleux de l'enfance lors de leur premier assassina. Je suis jônin depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, je pense connaître la vie. En tout cas assez pour que je m'occupe de lui. »

Personne ne trouva de quoi démentir mes arguments. Tsunade préféra se servir un autre verre, le sourire de Kakashi pouvait se deviner même à travers son masque, Neji poussa un soupir de résignation. Évidemment, Danzo était loin d'être heureux. Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis, même pas Itachi. C'était la première fois que la compagnie d'un être humain ne me dérangeait pas. Naruto était spécial, je ne savais pas si c'était le bon ou le mauvais sens, qui voudrait rester avec l'assassin de ses parents ? Mais parents étaient morts suite à un empoisonnement pendant une mission, donc je savais de quoi je parlais.

Même moi qui avais déjà dû tuer des enfants ou des femmes pendant mes missions, pourquoi je n'avais pas pu lever mon épée sur lui ? Je ne voulais pas voir ses beaux yeux bleus pleins de vie, morne et vide. Cela avait été inconcevable.

« Sasuke, je voudrais l'examiner... »

Instinctivement mon emprise et la sienne se renforcèrent. Il ne voulait s'en doute pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'approche ou le touche. Et moi je ne voulais pas le laissé, de peur qu'il ne revienne plus vers moi.

Tsunade du sentir notre malaise car elle ajouta :

« Je veux juste vérifier si tout se passe bien et je te le rends. » « Tu deviens une vraie mère poule Sasuke... »

Je lançai mon regard le plus noir possible à un Kakashi qui devait trouver cette situation très distrayante. Puis je m'avançai au bureau de l'Hokage d'un pas lent, ayant peur que quelqu'un veuille me prendre Naruto. Étant à une distance raisonnable je m'arrêtai et attendis que la poignée sur mon T-shirt se desserre et posa le petit à terre. Tsunade se leva, contourna le meuble nous séparant et s'accroupit devant nous, un sourire léger, sans doute pour ne pas trop lui faire peur. De ses mains, elle fit des signes avant que celle-ci ne soit enveloppé de chakra consistant à détecter et à le soigner si nécessaire. À part m'avoir pris la main, il ne broncha pas d'un centimètre. Seulement une minute s'écoula quand elle se releva et retourna sur son fauteuil et se ressert un verre de saké qu'elle but d'une traite.

« Il n'a pas une seule égratignure. »

« Vous ne m'appreniez pas grand-chose Hokage-sama, je n'ai pas touché à une seule de ses cheveux... » sans prêter attention à sa réponse je récupérai Naruto dans mes bras. « Quelle sera la sanction de Danzo ? Car s'il ne s'approche ne serais-ce de deux mètres de Naruto, je serais dans l'obligation de le tuer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Sasuke, c'est Itachi qui s'en occupera. » répondit Neji en souriant cruellement. Tout le monde savait qu'une fois passée entre les mains de mon frère, personne ne revient moralement et physiquement indemne.

« Je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour moi si j'étais toi. » m'adressa Tsunade. « Quand Jiraya va apprendre que son neveu, c'est fait tuer par toi, je ne donne pas bien longtemps à ton espérance de vie... »

C'est vrai que me battre contre un ninja du Trio Légendaire ne me plaisais pas vraiment, en y repensant, Kakashi aussi avait un lien avec Namikaze Minato, il avait été son élève, lui aussi devait sûrement m'en vouloir. Mais il ne me ferait rien tant que Naruto était attaché à moi.

« Puis-je rentré chez moi maintenant ? » demandais-je soudain las de cette nuit interminable, tout ce que je voulais c'était prendre une bonne douche chaude pour retirer le sang de ma peau et ensuite me glisser dans mon lit. Mais la petite masse dans mes bras me rappela bien vite que j'avais d'autre chose à faire avant de pouvoir enfin me coucher. Il fallait encore que je trouve un change pour Naruto en attendant le lendemain pour qu'il puisse dormir dans autre chose que son vêtement taché du sang de sa mère. Tsunade de la lire dans mes pensées elle avant de me dire que je pouvais partir, elle m'indiqua qu'en passant par l'hôpital, Mizune pourrais me donner quelques affaires pour la nuit.

Le peu de personnes que je croisai en me rendant à l'hôpital et dans l'hôpital avaient tous cette même expression d'étonnement en me voyant porté " l'enfant démon ". Ce dernier avait dû s'endormir dans mon cou, sa respiration beaucoup plus lente et calme qu'avant. Il en avait bien besoin, il devait être épuisé. Je fis donc le plus vite possible pour rentrer. Après avoir passé plusieurs couloirs à l'odeur de désinfectante et de chlore, j'arrivai devant la nurserie ou m'attendais la disciple de l'Hokage avec dans les mains, deux sacs contenant le nécessaire pour enfants. Je ne m'attardai pas trop en sa compagnie lui demandant seulement ou je pourrais trouver des affaires pour Naruto demain.

Encombré jusqu'aux yeux, sans compté ma blessure à la cuisse, le chemin de retour vers le quartier Uchiwa se fit avec difficulté... C'était un miracle qu'il ne se réveille pas avec toutes les secousses que je faisais.

Arrivée devant la grande maison familiale, je n'eus pas le temps de libérer une de mes mains, que les sacs me firent enlever. Je n'avais pas besoin de tournée la tête pour savoir que cette personne était mon frère, Itachi. Il ouvrit la voie devant moi et me tenais la porte pour faciliter mon entrée. Il posa les paquets sur la table de la cuisine et dévisagea Naruto et moi.

« Je ne te poserais qu'une seule question, es-tu certain de vouloir faire ça ? » son expression et sa voix étaient sérieuses et basses.

« Oui. »

Il ne rajouta rien, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à ma décision, et qu'il me soutiendrait, car il savait que j'étais capable de m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, autre que moi. S'il l'avait fait j'y arriverais également.

Je m'approchai de la table et fouillai un peu dans les sacs cherchant de quoi l'habiller pour la nuit. Une fois le vêtement trouvé, j'allais dans la salle de bain, m'approcha de la baignoire et fit couler d'eau. En attendant que celui-ci se remplisse, je frottai délicatement le dos de Naruto pour commencer à le réveiller, il remua un peu dans mes bras, se frotta les yeux de ses petites menottes et me regarda de ses deux grandes billes bleu azur. Je l'assis sur le rebord du lavabo pour entreprendre de lui enlever ses habilles couvert de sang. Je lui pris sa peluche qu'il tenait encore fermement et la mit dans le panier de linge salle. Je m'étais attendu à une protestation d'être séparé de son nounours mais il n'en fit rien, il continua de me regarder.

Après avoir mis tous ses vêtements aux salles, je le repris dans mes bras, en essayant d'éviter le plus possible qu'il s'appuie de trop sur mon plastron en métal pour pas qu'il n'est froid. J'éteignis l'eau, y trempa un doigt pour m'assurer de sa température et y assit le petit blond qui soupira d'aise.

Je m'emparais du petit bol se trouvant sur un coin de la baignoire, le passa dans l'eau pour le remplir et fit pencher la tête de Naruto en arrière pour lui mouiller ses cheveux d'or. Je lui moussai les cheveux avec mon shampoing à la cerise, avant de le relever et de lui mettre une dose de gel douche à la vanille dans une de ces petites paumes afin qu'il puisse se laver. Quand il eut fini, il se rassit dans l'eau et me tendit le bol pour que je rince la mousse de sa tête blonde. Délicatement, je m'appliquai à ne pas lui mettre d'eau dans les yeux. Je me levai et allai chercher une serviette de bain propre dans uns des placards et retourna à se coter tendant les bras avec celle-ci de déplier. Il se mit debout et j'enroulai le drap autour de ses épaules et le prix dans mes bras pour le reposer sur le lavabo. Avec un gant de toilette que j'avais mouillé préalablement, je m'efforçai d'enlever les taches de sang sur ses joues. Quand ce fut fait je le séchai et l'habillai pour la nuit. Son pyjama était une grenouillère bleu marine avec des petits poissons verts en son centre.

Il me demanda de le prendre dans mes bras en tirant sur mon pantacourt, ce que je fis. Je sors de la salle de bain et me rendis dans ma chambre, pour cette nuit il dormirait avec moi. Je le glissai sous la couverture blanche et le bordai. Je lui donnai la seule peluche que j'avais, et qui était posée sur mon armoire, pour lui tenir compagnie. C'était un serpent gris à qui la langue sortait de la bouche.

« Je reviens. » lui ai-je dit en sortant de la pièce pour retourner dans la salle de bain.

J'avais moi aussi grandement besoin de passer à la douche. Ayant oublié de faire couler l'eau du bain, j'eus le temps de retourner dans ma chambre pour prendre un bas de survêtement noir et un T-shirt de la même couleur. Naruto ne me quitta pas des yeux une seconde.

Revenu d'où je venais je pus enfin me débarrasser de mon uniforme encombrant et badigeonné d'hémoglobines. Les tissus allèrent dans le panier de linge salle et la ferraille, comme mon plastron, mais protègent avant-bras et mais protège-tibias restèrent par terre en attendant que je les nettoie et que je les polis.

Le jet d'eau chaude tapant sur mon dos, relaxa plus que je ne l'avais imaginé les tensions accumuler dans la nuit. La chaleur et le bruit de l'eau me donnèrent envie de dormir. Malgré ça, mes méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime. Mais le sujet principal était toujours le même. Naruto.

Le plus dur n'avait pas été de convaincre les autres que je pouvais l'élever, mais de me convaincre moi-même. Moi qui était si instable psychologiquement voulant tous les deux jours anéantis Konoha, partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Et ça ne c'était pas arrangé avec la mort de mes parents. Depuis ce jour, j'avais beaucoup de mal à montrer et à exprimer mes émotions et mes sentiments. Alors comment cet enfant allait-il pouvoir se sentir aimé et avoir de la stabilité ? Déjà que maintenant sur le plan mental je ne garantissais rien après qu'il avait vu sa mère se faire tuer devant lui et après être resté des heures avec son sang sur lui.

De plus, comment allais-je faire quand je devrais partir en mission ? Étant ANBU, les missions qui m'étaient confiées étaient longue et loin. Itachi pourrait s'en occuper de temps en temps, mais lui aussi était ninja donc lui aussi avait des missions. Je ne faisais pas assez confiance à d'autres personnes du village pour le garder, surtout qu'aucun villageois, ou presque, ne voudrait s'approcher du descendant de Kyubi. Si son parrain, Jiraya n'était pas nomade, les choses auraient peut-être été plus simples. Sans oublier que ce dernier me tuera sûrement la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons pour avoir tué les parents de son filleul. À moins que je reste avec Tsunade, la seule personne qui pourrait l'empêcher de m'étriper. Et encore...

Le mieux serai que mon professeur à l'Académie Ninja s'occupe de lui, il aimait les enfants et n'en avait pas...

Je perdis le fils de maïs pensés avec l'eau qui devint froide.

En essayant de ne plus réfléchir, chose ardue pour mon cerveau sur développé, je me séchai et mis mon bas de jogging et mon T-shirt, me brossèrent les dents, mais ne firent pas de même pour mes cheveux, cette activité étant perdu d'avance. Je sortis de la salle pleine de vapeur et allai me coucher.

Je m'étais attendu à ce que Naruto se soit endormi, mais il était assis sur le matelas, l'œil grand ouvert, en train de jouer avec mon ancienne peluche. Quand il s'aperçut de ma présence, il se stoppa, s'allongea et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez. Je souris, avança du coté du lit inoccupé, et me glissa sous les draps sur le dos et tourna la tête pour regarder le petit blond. Celui-ci continua à me fixer et s'approcha de moi pour se serrer contre mon flanc gauche.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cette soudaine démonstration d'affection, et resta un moment à me demander ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Avec hésitation, je soulevai mon bras et le passai autour de lui pour l'étreindre un peu plus et j'appuyai sur l'interrupteur au-dessus du lit.

C'était réconfortant, cette chaleur qui se répandait en moi à partir de ce petit corps. Je me blottis un peu plus, et fermai les yeux.

* * *

Les années, les jours passaient, sans se ressembler.

Après avoir " adopté " Naruto, il ne m'avait pas lâché une seconde pendant une quinzaine de jours. Si par malheur je devais m'absenter pour faire des courses, ou s'il ne me voyait pas, les crises de larmes s'emparaient de lui. Je ne lui disais trop rien, moi-même ayant du mal à m'en séparer. Puis Jiraya était arrivé au village a la suite de la demande de Tsunade. J'avais tout fait pour l'éviter tout en faisant en sorte qu'il puisse voir sa filleule. Évidemment, avec la non-coopération du blondinet, cette stratégie n'avait pas marché. Et j'avais donc dû l'accompagner au bureau de l'Hokage.

En passant la porte, mon regard était directement tombé sur le dos de l'homme d'1m90, ses cheveux blancs en pics rassemblés dans une queue-de-cheval. Quand sa tête pivota pour nous observer, Naruto et moi, je crus bien que mon heure avait sonné. Surtout quand il se rua sur moi, Rasengan à la main. Avant qu'il ne se stop net en voyant le petit blond entouré d'un chakra, Orange, d'une puissance incroyable. Paniquer de ce qu'il lui arrivait, je m'étais accroupis à sa hauteur, et fus étonné de voir ses magnifiques billes bleues s'être changé en deux pupilles de chat rouge, ses cicatrices élargies. Il montrait les dents à son parrain tout en grognant. Je lui avais touché l'épaule, l'effet fut immédiat. La hausse soudaine de chakra retomba à un taux normal, ses yeux redevinrent bleus et ses moustaches reprirent leur taille normale. Il s'était ensuite jeté dans mes bras. En voyant cela, Jiraya changea d'avis, et me laissa la vie sauve.

Je m'étais arrangé avec Tsunade pour rester le maximum de temps avec Naruto. Je partais une fois par mois en mission et pendant ce temps c'était Itachi qui le gardait, et le reste du temps je restais à Konoha. Une angoisse de moins.

Je l'avais entendu la première fois parlée quelques jours après le passage de Jiraya, pour m'appeler " Suke " ". Sa voix était si belle, je ne m'étais pas lassé de l'entendre. Mais après quelques jours sans aucun arrêt, j'avoue apprécier son silence.

Un an plus tard, quand il eut l'âge de rentrer à l'Académie Ninja, tout n'était pas que bonheur.  
Les enfants se moquaient de lui à cause de ses cicatrices et ne voulaient pas l'approcher sous la menace de leurs parents, le considérant toujours comme un monstre. J'avais donc du m'y rendre, une seule foi avait suffi.

À ses huit ans, il avait eu une phase ou il n'avait d'yeux que pour Itachi. Je dois reconnaître que j'avais été très jaloux m'étant habitué à l'avoir constamment derrière moi, dans mes bras ou accrocher à mon pantalon. C'est à ce moment aussi où il avait demandé à Itachi s'il pouvait avoir une chambre à lui. Ça avait été un choc pour moi. Durant environ trois ans il n'avait pas voulu une foi dormir en dehors de mon lit, et là il voulait une chambre à lui seul. Bien sur, je savais que c'était tout à fait normal pour un enfant de son âge, mais qu'il ne m'en parle pas et qu'il le demande à mon frère plutôt qu'à moi, m'avais fait me sentir délaisser. Peut-être m'en veut-il finalement à voir tué ses parents, m'étais-je dit. Dans un moment de tristesse, j'avais voulu partir de chez moi quelque temps, je voulais aller chez mon oncle Obito. J'avais donc préparé un sac avec des affaires pour une nuit ou deux et m'étais dirigé vers la porte de sortie. Naruto, ayant sans doute vu mon manège a cru que je partais pour toujours. Il avait agrippé mon pantalon en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, en répétant des " Je t'aime Suke ! Part pas ! " entre coupés de sanglots. Mon visage c'était effriter en plusieurs morceaux face à son expression de détresse et de douleur. Nous étions resté des heures blotties l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Quatre ans plus tard, il réussit l'examen ninja, après avoir échoué plus d'une fois. Ces échecs étaient dus au fait qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser de chakra orange, ne voulant pas faire peur à son entourage.  
Il intégra l'équipe 7, composé d'Haruno Sakura, la fille donc il était amoureux fou à m'ont plu grand damne, Saï, certains disaient que l'on avait un air de famille, ils n'avaient pas les yeux en face des trous ! Et pour chef d'équipe, Hatake Kakashi, ce qui m'avait quelque peu rassuré, pour très peu de temps... Le jônin avait dû ma là tenir Naruto pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, mais avec son livre sur le nez à longueur de journée...

Ce fut la même année qu'il commença m'appeler " Teme " ". Je ne savais d'où il sortait ça, mais ça avait le don de m'énerver, " Dobe " fit donc son apparition pour lui répondre.

Quand il passa l'examen chunin, je crus mourir d'angoisse. Le savoir seul dans une forêt démoniaque m'était insupportable. Oui il avait douze ans mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de le voir encore comme un enfant de cinq, innocent et incapable de se protéger. Même s'il m'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était très fort, sans compté la force du patrimoine de Kyubi, j'en voulais pas risquer de le perdre. Il était revenu avec quelques égratignures par-ci par-là, rien de bien grave. Puis j'avais appris que son adversaire allait être Sabaku No Gaara. Et je faillis bien l'enfermer dans la cave pour qu'il n'y aille pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle " Suke " " et que je sois dans l'obligation de lui céder. Évidemment il avait gagné.

Après ça, il est parti avec Jiraya pour parfaire son entraînement.

Pendant deux ans et demi.

Je pensai mourir de solitude et de tristesse. Mon seul rayon de soleil m'avait été enlevé. Mon humeur qui n'était déjà pas très bonne en temps normal, a part quand il n'y avait que Naruto et moi, avait considérablement baissé. Je ne supportais plus que la présence d'Itachi.

Le temps s'était arrêté, les journées paraissaient interminables, et la vie n'était plus si belle.

Puis, il revint.

C'était un jour ensoleiller, comme si cet astre mystique savait qu'il allait me revenir. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte, Itachi était allé ouvrir, sachant pertinemment que je ne bougerais pas de ma chambre aux volets fermés et aux rideaux tirés. J'avais entendu deux voix d'homme, dont une qui m'était familière, et l'autre que je connaissais comme étant celle de Jiraya. L'excitation et la peur s'étaient emparées de moi, d'un part car je savais que si Jiraya était là, Naruto aussi, mais d'autre part, je n'entendais pas Naruto, donc il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose. Avec le plus de calme possible, je m'étais dirigé vers l'entrée. Et ce que j'avais vu m'avait coupé le souffle. Dos à moi, un homme dm65, les cheveux blond doré, un pantalon et une veste orange et noir. L'infime doute qu'il me restait disparut aussitôt quand il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Personne d'autre n'avait d'yeux aussi bleus et aussi beaux. Naruto était revenu. Il m'était revenus. Il c'était avancer dans ma direction pour s'arrête devant moi et m'avait lancé un " Je suis de retour, Teme.'' et il c'était jeté dans mes bras. Le bonheur et la plénitude ressentis à ce moment étaient indescriptibles.

J'étais complet.

* * *

Notre routine avait repris là où elle c'était arrêté...

Avec un changement majeur.

Les sentiments d'amour innocent pour Naruto, c'étaient transformé en sentiments d'amour réserve à un amant.

J'avais vingt-neuf ans, il en avait dix-sept. J'avais l'impression d'être un détraqué. Il était fou amoureux de Sakura, la même qui était tout le temps en extase devant moi, il aimait les filles, donc aucune chance, surtout qu'il ne me vît que comme son grand frère, et sans doute comme celui qui lui avait pris sa famille, même qu'il ne m'en avait jamais parlé je me doutais bien qu'une partie de lui m'en voulait.

Chaque fois que j'essayais de me le sortir de la tête en sortant avec quelqu'un d'autre, il arrivait toujours quelque chose.

Quand j'étais sorti avec Suigetsu, et que nous nous étions retrouvé dans mon lit prêt à conclure, Naruto avait débarqué dans ma chambre. Il avait lancé un regard noir à mon compagnon avant de l'ignorer complètement, puis il m'avait demandé :

« Suke, tu veux bien venir à côté de moi le temps que je m'endorme, je ne me sens pas bien... ». Comment résisté quand la tentation vous appelez avec ce regard et cette moue ? J'avais donc laissé Suigetsu en plan dans ma chambre.

La même chose s'était passée avec Neji, Kankurô, Izumo, Gemma, Hayate et plein d'autres. La seule fois où j'avais pu enfin baiser, c'était en ne rentrant pas chez moi. Mais quand j'avais fait ça, le lendemain Naruto s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pendant toute la journée. Quand il dédaigna de sortir, ses yeux étaient rougis, preuve qu'il avait pleurée. Je m'étais empressé de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, il m'avait répondu en souriant que ce n'était rien, juste une peine de cœur.

Fou de rage je m'étais précipité à trouvé Sakura, et lui avait interdit de faire du mal à Naruto, sous peine de mort. Elle avait eu l'air surprise, avant de sourire doucement et de me dire : « Je te rassure, ce n'est pas de moi que Naruto est amoureux. » et elle m'avait planté là.

Le temps passait, les choses allèrent mieux.

Mais avec la chance que j'avais tout ne pouvait pas se passer aussi bien.

Je me trouvais dans mon salon, sur le canapé plus précisément avec Itachi qui me serrait le bras pour m'empêcher de bouger. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon ça fait bien longtemps qu'il y aurait eu un meurtre.

Naruto se tenait devant nous, mais il n'était pas seul. Non, ça aurait été trop facile. Il était accompagné de saï. Jusque-là tout allait bien. Le hic : ils se tenaient la main et Naruto baragouinait quelque chose comme : « Saï... Moi... Ensemble... ».

Comment pouvais-je rester calme ?

« Saï, si tu ne retires pas tes sales pattes de Naruto dans moins de deux secondes, je te les coupe et te les enfonces là où je pense. » avais-je grogné entre mes dents.

Et ce petit enfoiré m'avait répondu d'un sourire.

* * *

**Alors? c'était pas trop moche j'espère?**


End file.
